Wanda
Wanda Venus Cosma (née Fairywinkle) is a main character in the series, who is one of Timmy Turner's fairy godparents, alongside her husband Cosmo. Character Bright and compassionate, Wanda loves her current godchild Timmy just like her new son, Poof, and husband Cosmo. She is also the most responsible out of the bunch. In "Fairly Odd Baby", it is revealed that Cosmo was the last baby born in Fairy World (before Poof), implying that Wanda is slightly older than him. She is often blamed for the misadventures that she and her family get themselves into by Jorgen von Strangle, who states she should take care to watch them better because of Cosmo's dangerous stupidity. She always loses to Cosmo when it comes to second guessing what Timmy wants to do, usually because Timmy wants to do something fun or destructive ("Funstructive"). She was apparently very popular in high school. Description Wanda has pink hair and pink eyes. Her hair has always been shown to have a distinctive swirly front, although when she was younger she had a pony tail in the back; and when she was turned into a teenager by a magic carwash, her hair went completely straight. She is the most intelligent of the group, since Cosmo is an idiot and Timmy can fall into immature decisions. Often times her cautious and worrisome attitude results in her being perceived as a "nag" by Timmy and Cosmo, and they often use this to tease her. Background Wanda and Cosmo first met, apparently, at a restaurant where Cosmo worked as a waiter. It was obviously love at first sight. Wanda also dated Juandissimo Magnifico before she met Cosmo. Juandissimo was an exchange student at their school. She also had a brief crush on Timmy's older brother Tommy Turner in "Oh, Brother!". Family Wanda was born to her father, Big Daddy , and an unknown mother. Her twin sister, Blonda (who her mother apparently liked best and who somehow is hotter), chose the "easy life" while Wanda became the hard working daughter. Blonda lives in Fairywood and stars in a soap opera called All My Biceps. When Timmy Turner gets curious, he wishes to Blonda`s trailer and Wanda and Blonda switch lives because both of them think that they have the hard life. It turns out they do after Blonda explodes several times, but Wanda didn`t figure the hard life until the paparazzi take pictures of Blonda (Wanda) naked in a hot tub. Rivalry with Mama Cosma Wanda is hated by Cosmo's mother, Mama Cosma. Mama Cosma sometimes makes attempts to get rid of her. In fact, Mama Cosma hates any real fairy that marries Cosmo, which is why she tried to get Cosmo to marry one of the female robots, Star and Twinkle, in "Apartnership!". However, now that Poof has arrived as Wanda and Cosmo's son, Mama Cosma has stopped making attempts to get rid of Wanda. The birth of Poof has possibly caused a truce between the two. She just wants to pinch Poof`s cheeks too much! Appearances Wanda appears in nearly every single episode of The Fairly OddParents with the sole exception of "The Big Scoop!", where she only appeared in a picture, disguised as a human. Episodes *List of The Fairly OddParents episodes Video games *The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules *The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown *The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame *Nicktoons Unite! *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Comics *List of The Fairly OddParents comics Trivia *She has a love for chocolate which borderlines addiction. *Her full name is Wanda Venus Fairywinkle, as revealed in "77 Secrets of The Fairly Odd Parents Revealed!" *Her hair was originally going to be blue, but since Timmy's room was blue, it wouldn't have shown up, so it was changed to pink. *In "The Big Scoop", Chester and A.J. saw pictures and even mentioned Cosmo and Wanda but in Da Rules, it says if someone's fairies are mentioned by other people except fellow god children, the fairy or fairies go away forever. This may indicate they must first be revealed as fairies instead of just existent beings. *Wanda is voiced by Susan Blakesly. *Wanda has 2 Zappys, one from "The Zappys", and a second from "Blondas Have More Fun!". *In "Wanda's Day Off", the other female fairies at a high-class beauty spa are disdainful of Wanda because she was wished there by her godson, instead of being rich and paying for it. Their disdain blossoms into jealousy when they learn that their crush Juandissimo, who works at the spa, still pines for her, which implies that Wanda is something of a beauty. Though she seems to have little social life (perhaps thanks to Cosmo), she has at least two friends as seen in "Dog's Day Afternoon". *In the series' first episodes (like the episode The Big Problem), Wanda's skin color was light pink instead of caucasian. It can be confirmed by seeing her along with Cosmo (who always had caucasian skin). The color of her skin was later changed to caucasian. Quotes :See: Character Quotes#Wanda *'Cosmo': I married the smart one! *'Wanda': I married the-- (pauses) --well, he's cute, right? * (To Timmy) "Oh, blah, blah, blah, your needs." * (To Timmy in "Just Desserts!") "Make the wish!!!" Gallery Schnozmo3.png Wanda.png Cosmowandarobots.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda as battling robots PlayDateOfDoom15.png|Wanda watching Foop cry and blame Poof PlayDateOfDoom9.png|Greeting a "rehabilitated" Foop with her family Wanda11.png Transparents10.png Transparents7.png Coswan07.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda eating hot dogs Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Characters voiced by Susan Blakeslee Category:Main Characters